


Perfumed Garden Newcomers

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed couldn't resist peeking in the colonel's alchemical journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfumed Garden Newcomers

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all
> 
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108, no direct spoilers unless you don’t know who survives
> 
> Written for fanfic_bakeoff's (on livejournal) translate prompt

“This isn't right,” Al peered at the book his brother had absconded with from Mustang's home. “This isn't our alchemical journal.”

Ed flipped a hand. “You get tired too quickly so during your breaks you can make good on our promise to further our knowledge. I might not be able to do alchemy any more, but I can still read about it.”

“The colonel's journal?”

“He'll never know. Besides, if we could break Marcoh's journal, what could Colonel Shit come up with that we couldn't translate?”

“It's still not right,” Al muttered as his brother sat on the edge of his bed, clapping a hand on Al's emaciated leg.

That feeble protest did not stop Ed from opening the book. The brothers read a few pages, their eyes widening in concert. Al's face went red. Ed's twisted in confusion.

“Did I get the wrong book? What the hell is a Xingese Oyster?” Ed grumbled.

“Or riding the bamboo gate?” Al flipped the page. “I think the colonel uses sex as his journal's code.”

“What?”

Al tapped a page. “Two birds in flight, that's sex. I heard Havoc and Breda talking about it once when you were in talking to the colonel and they pretty much forgot I was sitting out there. Havoc was telling Breda every detail.”

“How can we translate this if we don't even know what he's talking about?” Ed grunted.

“I don't know, it makes me want to get my strength back even more! I want to try all these." Al smirked.

“ALPHONSE!”


End file.
